Wings of a feather
by lathol6361
Summary: Three sisters from the real world, that was born the most powerful magic and beautiful wings that they kept secret and necklaces of music notes. One day they were minding their own business when found a forbidden book from far of the library that attracted their attention. Now, they find themselves stuck in a world of famous fairytales, without a way back home.


It was rather early in the morning for the Mcclain Sisters, still haven't recovered from their summer vacation and now have to suffer for it in school. Once they had gotten used to staying up late with their friends, Hanging out, partying, and doing magic and flying, that's right the Mcclain Sisters are no ordinary girl they are something more but not now, what as was saying the three sisters are having a hard time staying up in class in school. Luckily, their teachers hadn't notice, and trying to keep up their grades was already hard enough.  
Anyway, the oldest of the sisters is Sierra Mcclain was a seventeen-year-old girl that is the older sister of her two siblings, Lauryn Mcclain the least older of the sisters was sixteen years old, and the youngest of the sisters is China Mcclain is fifteen years old. They often times spent their days inside watching Tv, hangout with friends but their most favorite is doing magic, flying, singing, dancing, and being musicians. They have fairly black skin from spending time inside and outside of the house and they had golden eyes and golden streaks in their black hair and have golden wings.  
They were woken early so they can get to school on time so went to the bathroom to take a shower but have to wait since there's only one bathroom and don't want to argue have to go first because it was too early. Once they were done taking their showers, they got dressed in their favorite outfits. Sierra had on a black shirt with a golden laurel wreath with wings on it. She put on a pair of white skinny pants and put on high heel boots. Lauryn put on her red tank top that had a laurel wreath with a star and she put on her black skinny pants and put on her high heel lace up shoes. China wore a golden tank top that had a laurel wreath with a music note and match her white skinny jeans with golden high heels, and finally put their matching leather jackets.  
Once they had done their hair and makeup, making sure it was nice and neat, they grabbed their backpacks, that had their laptops and text books and went downstairs and grabbed muffins for breakfast and Sierra grabbed her keys before heading to the door. The sun was steadily rising and it was slightly cool this morning. The early risers we're already making their morning commutes, and some kids were waiting at street corners for their school buses to pick them up. They missed that part of their lives, but now they juniors in high school, so they don't wait for buses anymore.  
They turned into a street, passing by some local shops. The sisters glanced at their reflection as they passed but saw themselves of their wings wanting to skip school and fly up to the sky and sing but they couldn't because they couldn't get their secret out if their mother finds out. So they kept walking until stopped at a red light. It was a busy intersection so they stopped. China caught something in the corner of her eye and glanced over the other side of the street seeing an old shop that appeared to have a lot of old books. Something telling her to come inside.  
"Hey, guys," China said. Sierra and Lauryn turned to her.  
"What is it China?" Lauryn asked her younger sister.  
"Look over there," China said pointed at the shop.  
"China..we don't have time for shopping we have to go to school," Sierra said.  
"But.I saw something"  
"Like what?" Sierra asked. China narrowed her eyes as she stared at the shop, "I don't know but something tells me to go to it and besides school doesn't start until nine-thirty and it's seven-thirty so we have plenty of time." Sierra and Lauryn thought about it but eventually gave in and decided to go with her.  
They walked across the street and walked up to the shop and as Lauryn grabbed the door handle it gave her chills down her spine and opened the door blowing cool air as they went inside and looked around the shop.  
"Hello, is anyone here?" Lauryn shouted hoping hears her. But no one answered. China looked around the shop for few moments until something shined in her eyes. "Sierra, Lauryn over here," China said. They towards her and she pointed at the row of the books and walked further and deeper into the shop until come upon on a book that was on momentum.  
"Is this what you're looking for China?" Lauryn asked curiously so did Sierra as they come behind her looking at the book. "Yeah, this is it." She said. China grabbed the book and opened it looking through the pages curiously as did Sierra and Lauryn until found a page that the words glowed shocking the girls. They didn't know what's going on but they know it was magic. They had a quiet conversation until they agreed to read the words.  
"To a world of wonder and fate, to meet our destines of the adventure, to a world of happily ever after!" They chanted not knowing that their eyes glowed in pure gold but snapped out of their trance and looked around the room and everything inside was swirling around.  
"What! what is going on!" Sierra yelled.  
"What do we do?!" Lauryn yelled as she freaking out.  
"I don't know but hang on!" China yelled. Soon, the whole room was clouded in a golden fog. Until it disappeared. And so did the girls.  
Sierra shut her eyes tight after the cloud explosion in the shop. Her eyes snapped open still glowing gold. She noticed that she, Lauryn and China were floating in midair. Sierra had no idea where they were it was bright white and the only light source was the gold tornado they were in with random pages flying around with them.  
"Where are we?" Sierra shouted with her voice distorted. "What's happening?"  
The girls let out a scream as the tornado sucked them down a stranger checker board like swirl with cock clocks, tea pots, and other random thing and were transported somewhere white and gold.  
"I don't where we are," China said.  
"I wondered where it leads to?" Lauryn said she falling straight down.  
The girls were at the edge of some magical barrier until they burst through like a balloon and floating separately apart.  
China opened her eyes to noticed a pair of scissors and a thread spool float past her with other ribbons and sewing supplies. China felt her entire outfit transformed as it glowed as it glowed white and started to take a different shape. China was familiar with the sensation due to her and sisters magic but felt different as her hair was now longer that reached to the waist and was curly and have golden streaks. Her outfit turned into a light golden dress with sweetheart neckline and white mesh with a cream-colored jacket with ball gown sleeves and a gold quilted pattern. Her knee-length skirt is in two layers, one white and sporting golden vine designs and wearing white stockings and her shoes are curled golden heels. And on top of head wears a golden crown that shaped like a musical note.  
Lauryn was bewildered by what was going on around her. Her hair was longer that reached to her waist and was curly and have golden streaks. Her outfit transformed into a layered dress with gold bodice, a white peplum covered with patterns of mesh and curls and layered fuchsia and gold mesh skirts underneath the dress. Lauryn wears golden white fishnets. Her shoes are golden wedges. And on the top of her head wears a golden crown that shaped like a star.  
Finally, Sierra was surrounded by white and yellow roses that swirled around her. Her hair was longer that reached to her waist and was curly and have golden streaks. Her outfit turned into a casual cream dark golden chiffon dress with translucent white sleeves and white ribbon patterns plus a golden white glittery trim on her skirt. She has a white corset with golden painted jewels in the center. She wears high heeled golden shoes. And she wears a golden crown that shaped like wings.  
after the transformation was done the girls big golden wings popped out and were encased in swirling-glittering-orange spheres that ran down a medium size hole that went up. The last thing they saw a bright light.


End file.
